The Moment I Knew
by beaniegirl4life
Summary: A one-shot about Percabeth. Kinda AU. Based on the song 'The Moment I Knew'.


**OK! I had an idea.**

**I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song and Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I was nervous. Everyone around me could tell that I was. Not only nervous but excited.

It was my birthday and my family was preparing all the decorations around the house. Throwing a party for myself was not me but my dad had insisted since turning eighteen was a big deal. After a few days of him begging me to throw a party for my birthday, I finally gave in because I knew he wasn't going to ever stop.  
Everyone I knew was coming to my party, my best friends Thalia, Piper, Hazel and Rachel. Other friends like Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Chiron and the friends of my friends were coming as well. And of course, I was forgetting someone.

Percy was coming. Percy Jackson, my lovely, funny boyfriend. He had promised me that he was coming and I was really looking forward to it. Percy was coming from a trip that he had went on. I was already imagining our perfect night for my birthday. Once the party was over, he would hug me, whipser 'Happy Birthday' then give me his present that he said was 'special and perfect for you'. I was excited. I knew Percy was going to come, it was a gut feeling. Percy would never miss this important date.

"Annabeth, I think the cake is ready!" Thalia shouted from the kitchen. She had come over earlier and helped me with the decorations.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I stopped sweeping the floor and headed over to the kitchen, where Thalia was taking the cake out from the oven.

"Whaddya think?!" she asked me, shoving the cake under my nose. I stumbled away quickly.

"It looks delicious."

"You know what I think, Annie?" Thalia questioned when she had put the cake on the cooling rack, finally taking the icing from the fridge.

"Oh, of course I know what you're thinking, Thals." I remarked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "I think it's stupid that you're doing everything. You're supposed to be the birthday girl remember?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "What do you expect me to do? Lounge around and bark orders at you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's _my _birthday. I can do what I want, Thals." I retorted.

"Yeah, but on your birthday you're supposed to relax, take it easy and eat a gallon of ice cream, right?

"Haha. No. My dad wanted to throw this party for me and I know he's really making an effort the best I can do is help right?"

"I know but we could've just bought ice cream and hang out with the other girls, not invite the entire neighborhood." Thalia had a point. I knew that she was just as unsure of this party as I was.

"I know, Thals but who knows, maybe we'll have fun!" I tried my best to sound cheery. But to be honest, all I wanted to do was cuddle with Percy tonight and watch a sappy rom-com.

"I sure hope so."

"You better." I replied threateningly. She grinned and just started to ice the cake.

"Get out." She muttered.

"Why?"

"I'm icing the cake, which means you will see it when we start singing happy birthday to you!"

"I can't see the icing? I'm the one who made the cake!" I protested.

"Just go, Annie! It's supposed to be a suprise!" Thalia yelled back at me, pushing me out of the kitchen.

I sighed in defeat.

Thalia went back into the kitchen with her apron and left me in the living room.

I wandered around the house for a while, putting up last minute decorations and fixed up a few things. I went upstairs to my bedroom, without thinking about it.

As I opened my bedroom door, I could hear Thalia yelling in frustration downstairs. She was complaining at how bad her icing skills were.

I sat down on my bed and looked out the window. The view from my bedroom window was breathtaking. Some people would probably think it was a bit lame but I thought it was really pretty. I could see the blooming flowers, the blue sky, the chirping birds. It was perfect. I would occasionally see people walking outside, chatting happily to each other. Or maybe little kids playing with their bikes, without a care in the world. Little boys, still interested in toy cars and not girls. And girls interested in dolls, not love. Whoa, that was deep.

But sometimes I did wonder, were those kids unaware of the hard work and struggle they would have to face for the next ten or twenty years? Would they know that they would have to work endless hours to support themselves or hopelessly fall in love and get their hearts broken? I guess not.

When I was a kid, I was just like any child. But of course, I was interested in books not dolls. I always dreamed to be a author when I was tenn but I was then interested in architecture by the time I was thirteen. Sometimes I regretted that I didn't pursue my author dreams but thinking about it now, I didn't regret it at all. If I had never been interested in architecture, I never would have been looking out the window, thinking about this now, or have the friends I do now. Or Percy. Thank goodness for father introducing me to books.

My phone vibrated, snapping me out my daydream. I looked at who it was, I picked it up immediately.

"Hey." I greeted softly.

"Hi, Wise Girl." Percy greeted me back. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! I feel so old now!." I joked.

"Haha, well you're still eighteen, don't forget."

"It's not an age easy to forget, Perce."

"Trust me, I know, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain." I teased. I couldn't stop smiling.

"How's the party preparing going?" He asked me.

"It's going great!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Excited, are we?"

"Of course!" I agreed enthusiastically. "You're going to be here." That sounded more like a question than a statement. I was nervous because there was a part of me said that Percy wasn't coming. But I knew he was. I knew it. But it wouldn't hurt for a little confirmation right?

"Hell yeah! If I don't you'll kill me." He said.. Oh Percy and his humor.

"I will." I threatened jokingly. "But, really, you'll be here, right?" I was serious now.

I heard him sigh. "I've told you a million times now, Annabeth. I'm coming. I promise."

"Really?"

"Promise."

I felt so relieved, I had been worrying about Percy not coming all day.

"Good." I finally said after a few seconds of silence. "There's cake and Thalia's icing it."

"Thalia? She's there?" he asked.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain."

"And she's icing the cake?"

"Didn't I just say that?" I remarked. "You know I don't like repeating myself."

I heard a noise in the background. "What? Sorry I didn't hear. A car just passed by outside."

"You know I don't like repeating myself." I sighed. "That's what I said.

"Hahah! You just said it! You repeated yourself, Annabeth Chase."

Damn that Percy. "You win, Seaweed Brain. For today."

The rest of our conversation was long but fun and teasing. We talked about how are day was and I continued to ask him about what his 'special' present was for me.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"I know, I know. I'm just curious." I replied.

"You better like it, I worked really hard to get it."

I smiled. "I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it. Don't worry, Seaweed Brain."

"You'll love it, I know you will."

"It doesn't matter, Perce. You'll be here, that's all that matters." I said. I was so cheesy.

"I will, I promise. I'll be there."

"You better or Thalia's icing skills will be put to waste." I joked, trying to get rid of all the seriousness.

He laughed on the other side of the line. "Don't worry. I gotta go now, Annabeth."

My face fell. "Oh okay. I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain."

"Of course, I love you." he said.

"I love you too." The smile on my face was enormous. "Bye, Perce."

"Bye, Annie."

Percy ended the call. After my chat with him, I was happy and relieved. And of course, excited. I looked at the clock and it was five in the afternoon. The party was starting at six thirty.

I knew I had a lot of time left, but I liked being prepared. I wasn't going to attend my own party if I was dressed in pajamas. I sidled towards my bathroom, prepared to have an all out bubble bath session with lavender and candles and everything necessary. I needed to relax before the party.

A few minutes later, I finally got into the bathtub, still smiling from my conversation with Percy. I relaxed into the water and closed my eyes. This was my kind of heaven. My mind wandered, I was thinking about what to wear, what would happen tonight, what would happen tomorrow, in the future. It was just so nice to relax with no interruptions.

I didn't know how long stayed in the tub but I finally got out reluctantly. I looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. That was the only thing that I disliked about winter. It got dark so early. It was December, so yeah, it was kind of in the middle of winter. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to my drawers, digging for the perfect dress.

I decided on a simple dress that was perfect. It was black with a white peter pan collar. I put it on and dried my hair. I left my hair be, letting it cascade over my shoulders. I put on a little make up with red lipstick , I wore white shoes with my black dress. I looked okay, I guess. Percy said that black looked good with my blond hair, so that's partly why i wanted to wear it.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia shout from downstairs. "It's six! Are you ready?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I yelled back and took one last look at the mirror as I grabbed my phone.

"Finally! What took so long?" Thalia asked me as I entered the living room. She had changed into her own party clothes, black shorts and a baggy polka dot t-shirt.

"I was just talking to Percy." I admitted.

"For an hour?"

"Kind of."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Nice dress."

I thanked her and went to go look for my dad.

I found him standing outside on the lawn, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted. He turned around. His eyes were red.

I stopped in my tracks. "Are you okay? Are you crying?"

"What? It's just the dust."

"Dad..." I trailed off.

"Come here, Annie." he held his arms out. I gladly embraced him.

He put his chin on the top of my head.

"You're so big now..." my dad said.

"Yeah, well, I can't really stay five forever."

He chuckled and sighed. "You'll finish college, move away, find a boyfriend. Get married."

"In that order?" I joked.

"Something like that." He replied.

We hugged for a while. I wanted to remember this moment. I hardly bonded with my dad these past few years since my mother's death so I wanted to cherish this. I was finally accepting that I was an adult. When I woke up this morning and remembered that it was my birthday, I was still reeling over the fact that I was an adult.

"Is Percy coming?" He blurted out unexpectedly.

"Yes." I answered, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"Do you love him?" he asked unexpectedly again.

"Um..." I trailed off. "Yes."

"Good. He's a nice boy but a little troublesome."

"He's perfect, Dad." I defended my boyfriend.

"I know, I know. Maybe I'll bond with him tonight. Give him a chance, eh?"

I just laughed. "Okay."

My dad sighed again.

"I love ya, Annie."

"Love ya too, Dad." Me and my dad always replaced our 'you' with 'ya' whenever we talked.

He finally let go of me. "Well, let's go. I'm sure guests will be arriving soon."

I nodded in response.

* * *

People were slowly trickling in. My cousins came in first, then their friends. Piper, Hazel and Rachel came in next. They greeted me 'Happy Birthday' cheerily and I thanked them. The boys then came next, Leo, Jason, Frank and then Reyna. All my friends were here. Even some mutual friends, it was perfect. Everyone was eating dinner, chatting with each other, laughing merrily and the Christmas lights twinkled around us. It was dark outside but I could see the moon. I was happy. But one thing was missing. Where was Percy?

_You should've been there,_  
_Should've burst through the door,_  
_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_  
_And it would've felt like,_  
_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_  
_And I would've been so happy._

I constantly stared at the clock as it's hands slowly inched towards seven thirty. It had been an hour since the party had started and he still wasn't here. I wanted to call Percy and ask where he was but I didn't want to seem demanding and clingy. I kept telling myself that it was nothing to worry about, Percy had promised me he would come. Maybe he was stuck in traffic.

Several guests chatted to me, asking me how I was, what I had been up to for the last few months. I replied with fake enthusiasm. I kept staring at the door, waiting for it to burst open. It didn't. All of the guest I had invited were here. Except him.

Time ticked on. The hands now read eight 'o' clock. Where was he? Didn't he promise that he was coming? He had promised. Percy had promised.

_Christmas lights glisten,_  
_I've got my eye on the door,_  
_Just waiting for you to walk in,_  
_But the time is ticking,_  
_People ask me how I've been_  
_As I comb back through my memory,_  
_How you said you'd be here,_  
_You said you'd be here._

The party went on. People walked around and were all unaware of what I was currently processing.

Percy had promised me he would come.

Where was he? He said he'd be here. Why wasn't he here?

"Hey!" Jason came up to me. "Where's Percy?" I cringed at the sound of his name. "He said he was coming."

I played with my fingers. "I don't know...Maybe he's stuck in traffic or something came up. I'm sure he'll be here though."

Jason nodded. I faked a smile at him and continued chatting about how we both were doing. I couldn't focus on anything that was coming out of Jason's mouth. I was too distracted.

It was eight thirty already and I was upset. Where was he? Percy promised he would come. He promised... Or was it all my imagination? I was sure he promised.

_And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."_

It was now nine thirty. Three hours. Why...wasn't he here? Percy promised. I stopped myself from dialing his number and yell at how tardy he was. If something came up, why didn't he call me? Was...was coming to my birthday party not important to him? He had said that he would... he wouldn't have missed an event this big. I was turning eighteen and he wasn't here.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called me. I spun around. Why couldn't be alone for a while?

"What?!" I snapped. She looked surprised. "I'm sorry." I shook my head, pinching the top of my nose with my fingers. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"You're what, Annabeth? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I just sighed in frustration since I couldn't tell Thalia about my feelings. I wanted to avoid her, so instead of talking to her, I turned around and headed towards the bathroom, planning to get myself together.

I turned the corner of the hallway and bumped into somone. I looked up and saw that it was Piper. No, no, no, no. Run away, Annabeth, run. Run before they can see. I was trying my best not to burst into tears.

Piper looked at me in concern. "Annabeth...?"

"Excuse me." I muttered, my throat stinging. I pushed past her and opened the door to the small bathroom. I locked the door.

Why was this happening to me? This night was supposed to be perfect. Like a fairytale. Percy would sweep me off my feet and treat me like a princess.

This is real life, Annabeth. Don't be so silly. Percy would never do that. This is real life.

But regardless what I wanted Percy to do, I wanted him here. He promised he would be here. Why wasn't he here? What did I do? Did I scare him off? Did he think that my birthday party was lame and not worth coming to?

Was I not worth the drive? Or the time?

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I heard Thalia from the other side of the door. I put my face into my hands. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. I can do this.

"Annabeth, open the door." Piper ordered.

I sighed and unlocked the door. Both of them bustled in and sat on the edge of the tub while I sat on the floor.

"Are you sad because..." Piper trailed off.

"Percy's not here?" Thalia finished.

I could feel it now. Thalia's words hit me like a freight train. For the last three hours I had been a trance, thinking that Percy was just late because of something. He would come, I had thought. And now, I was accepting it. He wasn't coming. The sinking feeling started, I wanted to bury myself into the floor and hide. Percy wasn't coming but...

"He said he'd be here." I mumbled sadly. Tears were running down my cheeks. "He said he'd be here." I repeated.

"C'mon, don't cry, Annie." Thalia comforted me, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"He's not worth it." Piper chimed in. She was wrong. Percy was worth it. He meant a lot to me but him not showing to my party broke me. It broke me because he had promised he would come. He had made sure of it, he was certain. But he let me down in the end.

"You're right." I said, standing up. I wiped the tears from my face. "Let's go out, I'm sorry for doing this."

My head was telling me to get out and smile. I would save the tears for later.

* * *

The lights were dimmed and everyone was gathered round the living room. I was trying really hard not to break down. This moment would've been perfect. But some just weren't.

_And it was like slow motion,_  
_Standing there in my party dress,_  
_In red lipstick,_  
_With no one to impress,_  
_And they're all standing around me singing_  
_"Happy birthday to you",_  
_But there was one thing missing,_  
_And that was the moment I knew._

Everyone was chanting 'Happy Birthday' to me. I fiddled with the hem of my dress. Thalia brought the cake. I almost laughed at how 'Thalia' it was. Almost. The cake's icing said 'Happy Birthday Annie' in different colored letters and it was all squiggly.

Thalia put the cake down on the coffee table and lit the candles.

"Happy Birthday, Annie! Make your wish!" she yelled. Everyone stopped singing Happy Birthday and waited for me to blow the candles on the cake.

_Do it, Annabeth. You can do it._

I took a deep breath, made my wish, then finally blew on the candles. It was silent for a second until everyone burst into applause.

This would have been a picture perfect moment. But it wasn't. I felt so stupid for hoping and believing that he was going to be. I always knew that I was never independent when it came to love. Why? He promised...I didn't do anything wrong did I?

_And what do you do when the one_  
_Who means the most to you_  
_Is the one who didn't show?_

"Thank you so much for coming!" I exclaimed for the the hundredth time this night. I hugged Jason and Leo. "I'm glad you guys made it."

"Me too!" Jason said."I had fun."

"I'm sorry Percy didn't." Leo apologized.

I winced. "It's not your fault."

"I know, I just think it was silly of him to do that." he responded.

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. "It doesn't matter. " Wrong. "I don't care." Wrong. Again.

Jason and Leo nodded and left the house.

Guests slowly trickled out and I said my goodbyes. Reyna and Rachel left after they thanked me for everything. The last to leave were Thalia and Piper.

"Are you going to be okay?" Thalia asked me. "I don't want to leave."

"Just go guys. " I sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Piper questioned, concerned.

"Super duper. I'll be fine here, don't worry."

"How can we not?!" Thalia yelled suddenly, making me and Piper jump. "You just got stood up by your boyfriend!"

I smiled tightly. "Thals, calm down. I'll be fine. I'll call you guys in the morning."

Piper and Thalia just sighed in defeat. "Fine." They both said.

They both took one last look of concern at me then walked out the door. I was alone for the night.

Alone.

I shook the thought out of my head and started to clean up the house. I threw all the trash into a bag, washed the dishes and swept the floor. After I had done all of that, I walked over to the coffee table and saw the pile of presents that my friends had left behind. There was a decent amount, but I would've been still happy without any presents. If only Percy was her to help me unwrap them... I pushed that thought away before I got further on it.

I had finally accepted that Percy had not come to my party and decided not to dwell on it.

Opening my presents right now would be awesome but I just couldn't bear to do it alone. I decided that I would do it tomorrow with Thalia and Piper. Maybe they would open me with them.

I was standing alone in the living room. Alone. Ugh, what was with that word again.

My birthday party was as a success but it wasn't the best one. I shouldn't be saying that. Anyone would be thankful to have this. I shouldn't be angry or sad because one person didn't come. But that one person meant so much. I wouldn't have cared if Jason or Leo or Reyna came. Heck, I wouldn't have even cared if no one came. All I wanted was Percy to come. I guess some dreams don't come true.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on my bed, blanket draped over me. My bedside lamp was on and I was reading a book. One of my favorites, actually, which was Pride and Prejudice.

I was about to switch off my light but my phone vibrated beside my leg. I picked it up and saw who it was. Percy.

Should I answer? Why was he calling me now? Not earlier when I had been expecting him? Was he going to tell me why he didn't come? If I didn't pick up, I would never know why.

I pressed answer.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. I stayed silent for a few seconds.

I finally found my voice. "Yeah."

"Is the party over?" he questioned. I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. Or what he was getting at.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"I.." he paused. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't make it."

I wanted to yell at him. To scream that it wasn't enough. Him saying sorry would never make up for anything.

I sighed. "I'm sorry too."

We were silent.

"Is that it?" I asked. "You're not going to tell me.. why?"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"You said you'd be here." I couldn't control the accusation in my voice.

"I know."

"You promised."

"I know."

Silence again.

"I'm just so sorry, Wise Girl." he apologized.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. "You have no right whatsoever after tonight."

"What are you trying to say then?" He asked.

I'm saying you shouldn't say that, Seaweed Brain, I thought.

However, what I was thinking and what I was going to say were completely different.

"I'm saying that we should...stop."

"Stop what?" Percy's voice was high pitched.

I couldn't believe that I was saying this. I wanted to slap myself for doing it. But it was for the best.

"You know what I'm talking about Percy." I mumbled hopelessly.

"No I don't."

"I'M SAYING WE SHOULD BREAK UP! Do you understand now?!" I yelled into the phone. I was mad and frustrated.

Percy didn't say anything for a while. "But...Annabeth..."

I knew I was overreacting but the words just tumbled out of my mouth. "What, Percy?" You had me up all night, hoping you would come, pretending I was happy, faking smiles and nearly breaking down in the bathroom! You promised!" I accused. "And you just say you're sorry?!"

"I'm sorry..." Percy trailed off sadly.

I just sighed once more. "Yeah, like I said before. I'm sorry too."

I couldn't take it anymore, I hung up. Was I being immature? Yes, I probably was. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, but you know what, life isn't perfect.

_You called me later,  
And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"  
And I said, "I'm sorry too,"  
And that was the moment I knew._

* * *

**So whaddya think? This is my first one-shot, so sorry if it sucks and it's cheesy. The song is The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift, if you don't like her or you don't want to listen to it, that's fine. Just don't leave any hate comments about her. However, if you want to listen to the song, go ahead, it's pretty awesome. **

**pleeaaseee review! I would really appreciate it if you did! Even if you just read this, please review, I don't know what else to say. I just really like hearing your thoughts, bad or good. Just please tell me by leaving a review, all you have to do is type words and press that lovely button. Please, please, please. Please review. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**xx beaniegirl4life**


End file.
